meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 008a
10:39:48 PM Nation: You guys go inland in the direction Lira indicated. 10:39:52 PM Nilani: Nilani looks a bit sorrowful 10:40:00 PM Janis: What's wrong Nilani? 10:40:00 PM Wynn (visor up): It is not your fault, Nilani. 10:40:09 PM Wynn (visor up): I am the one who threw the blasted thing. 10:40:12 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) keeps an eye out for hostiles! 10:40:56 PM Wynn (visor up): How many did you see? 10:41:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I technically only saw where the bolt came from. 10:41:21 PM Wynn (visor up): How about a little bounty hunter tracking? 10:41:21 PM Janis: I definitely saw one earlier 10:41:24 PM Janis: Maybe more 10:41:31 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) gestures for Janis to lead. 10:41:42 PM Nation: Go ahead and do your tracking thing, Janis. 10:41:51 PM Janis: Janis TRACKS! 10:42:05 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:42:09 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): ((Wow!)) 10:42:37 PM Nation: Luckily, there's not a lot of tracks here. You go inland, and find two sets of humanoid tracks to follow. 10:42:56 PM Nation: You find where one of them stopped for a moment, then started moving again. 10:43:00 PM Janis: Janis whispers "Looks like only a couple." 10:43:09 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) nods. 10:43:20 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) readies her shield. 10:43:23 PM Janis: And they didn't seem to be in a hurry to get away 10:43:32 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 10:43:32 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) frowns, remembering that only one had been quite an undertaking. 10:44:01 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around for something to wield as she runs 10:44:35 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) whispers "Nilani, if we get into combat, it would be better ifyou were to return to the group and let them know... and get your weapons." 10:44:36 PM Nilani: ((N:27)) 10:44:40 PM Janis: ((Oh God...Nilani ditched her weapons earlier...)) 10:44:57 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 10:45:16 PM Wynn (visor up): ((Wynn likes using Nilani as her personal messenger pigeon..)) 10:45:17 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) readies her shortbow, continuing to follow Janis. 10:45:37 PM Janis: Janis looks around for signs of an ambush 10:45:52 PM Nilani: Nilani drops behind the others a bit 10:46:00 PM Janis: ((20 Notice, just to be sure)) 10:47:24 PM Nilani: ((did you shoot me in the back, or the front?)) 10:47:44 PM Janis: ((I'd assume the front if you leaped in front of it)) 10:47:54 PM Nilani: ((ok then)) 10:47:55 PM Wynn (visor up): ((i'd have to guess the front or you wouldn't have known to jump in front of it)) 10:48:09 PM Nation: The tracks just... vanish, into a blackened circle of earth. 10:48:13 PM Wynn (visor up): ((though it could have gone all the way through)) 10:48:19 PM Janis: ...that's weird. 10:48:23 PM Wynn (visor up): What is this devilry? 10:48:25 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at Janis. "What is?" 10:48:27 PM Wynn (visor up): ((Detect evil!)) 10:48:32 PM Janis: The tracks just...stop 10:48:40 PM Nilani: Nilani glares at the circle impotently. 10:48:44 PM Janis: They don't get softer or nothing, they just stop 10:48:46 PM Wynn (visor up): ((ok... just move those two comments down a bit. lol)) 10:48:48 PM Janis: ...unless. 10:49:00 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks at the blackened circle, puzzled. 10:49:01 PM Nilani: ((N:24)) 10:49:05 PM Janis: Janis takes an arrow and stabs the cirle 10:49:12 PM Nation: Nothing happens. 10:49:19 PM Janis: ...hmmmmm 10:49:33 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I believe this is the result of some spell.... but that's just a guess. 10:49:47 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) casts DETECT MAGIC 10:50:20 PM | Edited 10:51:16 PM Wynn (visor up): I sensed evil on the creature we fought earlier, but I sense none here. 10:50:29 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) pales. 10:50:34 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Conjuration magic. Powerful. 10:50:57 PM Wynn (visor up): What does that mean? 10:51:20 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) blinks. "It could mean a lot of things..." 10:51:34 PM Janis: Could it make them just...disappear... 10:52:23 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) swings around and punches something ((there's trees, right?)) 10:52:38 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) shrugs. "I think it's teleportation... of some kind." 10:52:46 PM Janis: Can you follow it? 10:53:01 PM | Edited 10:53:15 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): No, I am not powerful enough. 10:53:35 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): We should get back to the others. 10:54:00 PM | Edited 10:54:07 PM Nilani: Nilani sighs and does something that may be foolish. 10:54:02 PM Wynn (visor up): "Dammit!" 10:54:22 PM Janis: Janis kicks futilely at the Earth 10:54:25 PM Janis: It's not fair! 10:54:29 PM Nilani: Nilani folds her arms across her chest, and steps upon the circle 10:55:01 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) turns around and heads back towards the crane. 10:55:12 PM Nation: Nilani does not go anywhere. 10:56:06 PM Nilani: Nilani holds her eyes closed for a second, opens one, looks around, then slumps dejectedly and follows the others. 10:56:18 PM Wynn (visor up): Wynn (visor up) fumes but follows Lira. 10:56:29 PM Janis: Janis follows too 10:56:43 PM Janis: I HAD 'EM! 10:57:07 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): I'm sorry. 10:57:14 PM Lira the Wiz (Winnie): Lira the Wiz (Winnie) looks quite dejected. 10:57:20 PM Janis: ...let's just go back. 10:57:27 PM Nilani: Nilani looks warily about 10:58:06 PM Janis: Janis ditto 10:58:26 PM Janis: ((23 Noti, just to be safe)) 10:58:31 PM Nation: Nothin! 10:59:11 PM Wynn (visor up): ((back to main chat)) 10:59:16 PM Nilani: Nilani continues looking around warily, but is visibly relieved